User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/Two Years
"you aint gonna do it" "lol what" "you did this a million times before" "potassium" well okay. i really dont care at this point about what anywho has to say anymore. honestly. there is so much lying going around, some know it, some don't. and frankly im tired of seeing it and being bashed every now and then. its not like it used to be and more and more i find myself disinterested in the ways this site is being adminstered and how it is proposed we get there, who gets there, who leads the true charge of how we keep this site together... bla bla bla bla bla.... all that nonsense.... now it is out of hand and im just tired of combating something that is not really my concern nor would i like it to be. we evolved from a family like site to one of political agendas, and while some of these agendas are necessary in order to keep us floating here (imo) it is evident that they further corrupt the flows of what we once used to be... more nd more the taste of this site worsens in my outh and frankly it just isnt soothing anymore. i had wished that some of the many things that had been proposed been passed and we kept peace... it seems to me that now what only matters is power to most (not all) of hierarchy. whom, i shall not say to spare the community and possible accusations, arguments, you name the crime.... i dont want anymore part here, and it feels more and more everyday my word is honored by fewer and less with only one or two that actually do listen and understand and believe what i believe: a better place for the future... suuure... there is some things i think should happen that even the closest of people who come close to agreeing with my personal opinion might say theyre radical... but id like to think theyd work if actually given a shot.... in any case it doesnt matter... people say im wrong about this site going to its death... i wish i was.... its the idea that only one way works and that its their way and not the others, or the traditional way, or the hipsta way.... no... its the right way.. the right people... the right dialouge that works... it may not make sense now, but im sure in the future it will... its been a long road and a good one, and i would like to end it on a note as high as possible rather than watch it die and be the last one standing... i am glad to have met many of you, and even collaborated with some of you... but it just is not the same anymore... thank you for letting me know you guys. if i had to do all this over again.... it would be so tough... but i would do it again Category:Blog posts